kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (Xerruy)
Earth is a world in Kingdom Hearts II ½ Story First visit Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Captain America and Bucky Barnes at a fair, where they are attacked by Heartless. Impressed with their skill, Cap invites them to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR). SSR's leader, Colonol Phillips, is initially sceptical of Sora, but changes his mind after another Heartless attack. HYDRA leader Johann Schmidt (the Red Skull) sends Pete to assassinate Dr. Erskine, preventing any more super soldiers like Captain America from being created. This reveals to Sora and company that HYDRA is using the Heartless. As it turns out, HYDRA is using an ancient Asgardian artefact - the Tesseract - to open a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Sora and company board a train to HYDRA's lair. The train is guarded by Heartless, who apparently kill Bucky. After arriving at HYDRA's HQ, they witness the Red Skull and Pete leaving on the Red Skull's Valkyrie plane. Hitching a ride, they confront the Red Skull and fight him. The Red Skull grabs the Tesseract and is teleported away. The damaged Valkyrie crashes; Sora, Donald and Goofy leave just in time, abandoning Cap who refuses their offer to take him with them. Second visit TBA. Based off Iron Man. Third visit TBA. Based off The Incredible Hulk. Fourth visit TBA. Based off Iron Man 2. Fifth visit TBA. Based off Thor. Sixth visit TBA. Based off The Avengers. '' Seventh visit TBA. Based off ''Iron Man 3. Eighth visith TBA. Based off Thor: The Dark World. Ninth visit TBA. Based off Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Tenth visit TBA. Based off Guardians of the Galaxy. Eleventh visit TBA. Based off season 1 of Agents of SHIELD. Characters *Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) *Captain America (Ross Thomas) *The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Thor - (Chris Hemsworth) *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Black Widow (Catherine Champion) *Star-Lord (Gregg Berger) *Rocket Raccoon (Stephen Ogg) *Gamora -(Eliza Schneider) *Groot (Corey Burton) *The Iron Monger (Fred Tatasciore) *Whiplash (Corey Burton) *Destroyer *Loki (Tom Hiddleston) *The Red Skull (Frank Welker) *Aldrich Killian (James Patrick Stuart) *Malekith (David Dayan Fisher) *The Winter Soldier (Will Friedle) *Ronan the Accuser (Corey Burton) *Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) *Jasper Sitwell (Maximilio Hernandez) *Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) *Grant Ward (Brett Dalton) *Skye (Chloe Bennett) *Leo Fitz (Iain De Castaecker) *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) *John Garrett (Bill Paxton) *Deathlok (J. August Richards) *Ultron (Quinton Flynn) *Ant-Man *Yellowjacket *Black Panther *Thanos Boss themes *Red Skull - The Encounter *Iron Monger - Squirming Evil *Hulk - Tension Rising *Abomination - Desire For All That Is Lost *Drunk Tony Stark - Rowdy Rumble *Whiplash - Sinister Shadows *Destroyer - Dance to the Death *Donald & Goofy - The Encounter *Loki (on Asgard) - The Deep End *Loki (in New York) - The Encounter *Extremist - The Corrupted *Aldrich Killian - Squirming Evil *Monstrosa - Sinister Shadows *Malekith - The Encounter *Hydrasaur - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Winter Soldier - Dance to the Death *Nebula - Sinister Shadows *Ronan the Accuser - Squirming Evil *Deathlok - Dance to the Death *Grant Ward - Shrouding Dark Cloud *John Garrett - The Encounter Trivia *The visit correspond to the order of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films, except for the first, which covers Captain America: The First Avenger instead of Iron Man. This is, of course, because the first Captain America chronologically predates the other MCU films. *The presence of Sora, Donald and Goofy has some effects to the storyline which deviate it from the MCU storyline. Due to their appearance during the events of Iron Man, SHIELD is already aware of the existence of other habited worlds (as well as magic) before the events of Thor. ''The wide world still finds out about the existence of extraterrestrial life during the Battle of New York, except Loki's army consists not of Chitauri but of Heartless. *As in City of Angels and County General, time flows faster on Earth, leading to a 65+ year gap between Sora's first and second visit (given that ''Captain America: The First Avenger is set in 1942 and the other MCU films are set in the present, starting circa 2008). *To fit within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Asgard, Xandar and other worlds within the MCU are considered part of the single world 'Earth' that Sora, Donald and Goofy visit - just as the Ship Graveyard and Isla de Muerta are considered part of Port Royal, Christmas Town is an 'area' in Halloween Town and the Clock Tower is part of Neverland. To acknowledge their seperate status, Asgard, Svartalheim, Knowhere and Xandar do have their own themes. It should be noted that Midgard, the realm that includes Earth in the MCU, also includes Xandar, Knowhere etc - Midgard is not a synonym for Earth, but a realm that includes the planets Earth, Xandar, Knowhere, Mars, Venus, and so forth. *Thanos is not seen during the sixth visit, but this does not mean he is usurped by Loki's collaboration with Hades. Thanos ís alluded to as the one who handed Loki his scepter and struck a deal with him and Hades, the latter whom supplied an army of Heartless (in The Avengers, it was Thanos who supplied Loki with an army of Chitauri). *Entering Los Angeles during the second visit, Sora notes that the city 'looks familiar'. This is a reference to City of Angels, which is also set in Los Angeles. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½